


City Of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little drabblish character study thingy featuring Kotoko hunting
Kudos: 8





	City Of Blood

Under the pale flickering lights in the condemned building, rather primal sounds emerged from the darkness. The sound of flesh being torn as a person pleads for their life, their voice eventually dulling into small whimpers until they were completely silent. Nothing but a shell of a human.

A child, no older than the age of 10, giggled happily at the sight. Her light pink hair was stained with this Demon's bright pink blood, the dirty liquid was going to ruin her totally adorable image! She shuffled a bit, riffling through her skirt pockets, and pulled out a small handheld mirror. Her blood-soaked knife was still clutched firmly in her small hand, however.

The girl began humming a tune, still atop a carcass, as she cleaned her face up a bit. Though, she only got as far as wiping a small splatter from the bridge of her nose as someone entered the room. The cutesy girl glanced at the door with a slightly stupefied expression, before smiling brightly.

Her head lolled to the side as she grinned happily, eyes squinting as her cheeks pushed them up as she spoke in a overly innocent tone, "Oh?" She shut her mirror, adjusting herself so she was prepared to defeat this Demon as well if they tried to escape, "What's this?~ You're totally not adorbs at all!"

The adult's eyes widened in fear, yet just as they turned to flee, the girl had thrown her knife into their thigh. Her childish giggles only taunted them as she pranced over, looming over their crippled form with an excited awe in her pale pink eyes. 

"Ahaha! Goal...!" The girl's hands bunched into fists as she laughed happily, having hunted two demons in a row, "Bye bye now, Demon-chan!~ Sweet dreams!"

The adult was not very pleased at their last sight before a brick had been dropped onto their head. Killing them instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does everything i write have to be some sort of angst???? Pls??????? i just want to write happy aus like everyone else-


End file.
